1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sheet conveying device configured to convey a sheet along a conveying path.
2. Description of Related Art
A known multi-function device and a known scanning device each comprise a sheet conveying device. The sheet conveying device is configured to convey sheets from a sheet stacking location along a conveying path such that images on the sheets are sequentially scanned.
A known sheet conveying device comprises a cover member made of resin and defining a part of a sheet conveying path, and a roller member disposed on the cover member and configured to rotate and convey a sheet along the sheet conveying path. The sheet conveying device further comprises an urging member disposed between the cover member and a shaft of the roller member. The urging member urges the roller member by contacting, at its one end, the roller member and, at its other end, the cover member, such that the roller member reliably contacts the sheet. Thus, when the roller member rotates, the roller member reliably conveys the sheet.
There has recently been a demand for compact and slim sheet conveying devices. In order to meet such a demand, it is conceivable to reduce the thickness of the cover member of the above-described sheet conveying device. In this case, however, the cover member may deform due to urging force of the urging member because one end of the urging member contacts the cover member. Because the cover member of the above-described sheet conveying device defines an outer surface of the sheet conveying device, such deformation may deteriorate the appearance of the device.